memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Vanguard
Having two abbreviations is just going to lead to confusion. I think we should have one, and I think that one should be VAN to be consistent with ENT, VOY, etc. --8of5 13:52, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :To re-raise this, Sci's recent extra redirect rather proves the point of avoiding the random jumble of letters system to me. It seems far more logical to stick to acronyms for multi word series titles, and abbreviate to the first three letters for single word titles. --8of5 06:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Or VGD as is preferred by KRAD and the good people who worked on the timeline in Voyages of Imagination. VAN has no precedence in licensed Trek works, although as a redirect, does it really matter. Its just a catch-all to redirect searchers to the right page. --The Doctor 09:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Does anyone find funny or is that just an American English viewpoint.. ;) -- Captain MKB 13:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Its definitely funny from a British viewpoint. So we go for the first three letters then ;D --The Doctor 14:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Well I have previously suggested making an exception for Titan :P From what I can find in Voyagers of Imagination Vanguard simply isn't abbreviated at all, so I don't see any precedence for VGD either... In fact Voyages of Imagintion is annoyingly inconsistent - ENT for Enterprise and CHA for Challenger, but VGR for Voyager and SGZ for Stargazer. While I would ordinarily defer to a licensed source, sometimes we have gone for what is better for the organisation of this site (moving a couple of entries around on the chronology for example) and I think this is such a case. As I stated when I re-opened this Sci's recent addition kind of proves the point with the random letter system for me, it's so subjective to what a different reader thinks sounds like a three letter compressed version of the word it's trying to emulate. And this isn't about having redirects at all, we should have one abbreviation per series, or we'll end up with odd, messy and confusing pages with multiple citations for the same series using different abbreviations as different editors add info using their preferred abbreviation. --8of5 19:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) VGN This is getting beyond a joke, we need three different abbreviations for Vanguard!?! --8of5 18:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Apologies. I created this without thinking; I hadn't really been looking at other Vanguard citations and didn't realize that the community had agreed to abbreviate it as "VAN" rather than "VGN" when using the newer "n|SERIES ABBREVIATION|Novel Title" template. Wanna delete it? -- Sci 10:46 11 NOV 2008 UTC Table format Since the title was revealed yesterday I have added What Judgments Come to the table, but now it stretches the page (at least for me). Could someone with more knowledge about table formating please reformat the table so that it fits? --Defcon 09:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed it for now by changing the size of the covers from 110px to 90px. --Defcon 19:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC)